


A Drifting Dance

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Weiss and Ruby prepare to attend a school dance together.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	A Drifting Dance

Weiss Schnee checked herself in the bathroom mirror one last time. She tried to brush an errant wrinkle out of the light blue snowflake-themed accents of her otherwise pristine white sleeveless dress but gave up and decided it was a small enough imperfection that no one would notice it. Her makeup was just right and she had redone her hair back into her usual style of an off-center ponytail. She had initially tried to pull it back into a tight bun but had abandoned the idea after she realized how much it made her look like her older sister, Winter.

_"Oh, Weiss! It's me, your older sister Winter! I'm grumpy all the time and you should always do what I say because I can't stand not being in charge of everything all the time!"_ Weiss's impression of Winter wasn't very good but that doesn't mean it didn't make her giggle when she tried it.

Weiss grinned at herself in the mirror as she took a deep breath and tried to calm down at least a little bit. She was practically vibrating with excitement at the idea of finally getting to go to a dance with her girlfriend, Ruby Rose. They had been keeping their relationship pretty low-key with only telling their closest friends about it and keeping any public displays of affection to a minimum. They both saw this dance as a big moment for them: the first time they would publicly and loudly be out together. It wasn't just that, though, because Weiss knew how deeply important tonight was going to be for Ruby as well. It was going to be Ruby's first time going out in public in a dress which Weiss knew was a major milestone for Ruby's transition. She was determined to make sure that tonight was _perfect_ because she knew that the girlfriend she loved so dearly deserved a perfect evening. She took one last breath and picked up the small clutch bag she had picked out for the night before going back out into the dorm room she shared with Ruby. 

"Okay Ruby, I'm ready to go when you are." Weiss said in an almost uncharacteristically cheerful tone. But something wasn't right. Ruby was sitting on the bed they shared but her gaze was cast downward at the floor. The smile that had covered her face just a few minutes earlier had melted away into an unsure frown. Her fingers were fidgeting with the poofy and frilly bottom edge of her black-and-red sleeveless dress. Weiss immediately moved over and sat down at Ruby's side and put a hand on her girlfriend's back.

"Hey, sweetie, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked. She had seen Ruby like this before enough times to know that there was no point in asking _'are you alright'_ because the girl always wore her heart on her sleeve. Seeing her downcast like this definitely meant that she was deep in her feelings and Weiss knew that she needed to be there for Ruby in times like this one.

"Um, Weiss, I, uh..." Ruby stumbled for words and, after a brief pause, she found them. "I don't think I can go to the dance... I don't think I'm... _ready_." Her voice was so soft and sad as she struggled to get her words out. 

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry." Ruby quietly apologized after another pause.

"Hey, it's fine, we don't have to go." Weiss put her arm around Ruby's shoulders and pulled her in close and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. You don't have anything to apologize for."

"No, I... you were really looking forward to this and I... you should still go and have fun, okay?" Ruby's gaze still hadn't moved from the spot on the floor that she was so focused on. She had barely moved at all, actually. 

"If you don't want to go then I don't want to go." Weiss stated. "It's not about going to a dance or not. I want to spend the evening with the person I love the most." Ruby's eyes finally moved. She didn't quite look at Weiss but her eyes moved enough to where she could see her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. 

"But..." Ruby tried to say something but the words didn't come out.

"It's just a dance. _You're_ what's important to me. If I had to choose between you and anything else in the world, I'd choose you ten times out of ten." Weiss watched as the corner of Ruby's mouth twitched and started to turn back into the smallest of smiles.

"Here, I have an idea." Weiss stated as she grabbed her clutch and dug her scroll out of it. Ruby's curiosity was piqued and overrode her feelings as she quizzically looked over at her girlfriend. Weiss used the small bag to prop up her scroll on the nearby desk the two of them shared and tapped the screen a few times which caused some gentle piano music to play. Ruby watched as Weiss's shoulders rose and fall as the white-haired princess took a deep breath.

"Good evening, young miss." Weiss turned to face Ruby and bowed deeply before her. "You look positively _ravishing_ tonight. I would be _truly honored_ if I could have your hand in this dance." With a flourish, she offered a hand out towards Ruby and waited for her to respond. Ruby's eyes finally met Weiss's and they each saw the growing grins on each others faces.

"It would be my pleasure, young miss." Ruby said in her best impression of the rich posh people she had met on the few occasions that she had visited Weiss's family. She took Weiss's hand, stood up, and they moved to the center of the small room together. Weiss gently rest her hands on Ruby's hips while Ruby draped her arms across Weiss's shoulders. Weiss was doing her best to hide her excitement but Ruby could still see it plain as day. Her excitement, however much she tried to conceal it, was too infectious and made Ruby's little grin grow into her usual big smile.

The pair started to sway together as the soft piano music played. At first, Weiss's feet started to move in the way she had been taught in her childhood dance lessons but after a few steps she realized that Ruby either hadn't had the same lessons or didn't care to do a 'proper' slow dance right then. And so they swayed, lightly shifting back and forth from one foot to the other, in a close approximation of the tempo of the music that filled the room. Their dresses made a _swish-swish-swish_ sound as the various fabrics brushed against one another.

They quickly lost track of time as they held onto each other. One song ended and the next began followed by another and another after that. Finally, Weiss's playlist full of relaxing piano music was coming in handy. After a few songs played, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss a little bit tighter and pulled herself in closer to her girlfriend. She rest her head on Weiss's shoulder and closed her eyes as they drifted through the night together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be much angstier and sadder but I decided to cut a lot of that out and lean into the fluff. I might write another version with the angst and sadness back in it but I ended up really liking it this way. I hope y'alls enjoyed this one. ♥


End file.
